1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to systems and methods for facilitating repeater pilot signal generation in a wireless communications systems.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various telecommunication services, such as telephony, video, data, messaging, and broadcasts. Some conventional wireless communication systems may use multiple-access technologies capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access technologies include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, single-carrier frequency divisional multiple access (SC-FDMA) systems, time division synchronous code division multiple access (TD-SCDMA) systems, and worldwide interoperability for microwave access (WiMAX).
For wireless communication systems, multiple-access technologies are utilized in various telecommunication standards to provide a common protocol that enables different wireless devices to communicate on a municipal, national, regional, and global level. These wireless multiple-access communication systems may simultaneously support communication for multiple wireless terminals. Each terminal communicates with one or more base stations via signal transmissions on a forward link and a reverse link. The forward link or downlink (DL) refers to a communication link from the base stations to the terminals, and the reverse link or uplink (UL) refers to a communication link from the terminals to the base stations. Communication links may be established via a single-in-single-out, multiple-in-signal-out, or a multiple-in-multiple-out (MIMO) system.
Generally, Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) is a third-generation (3G) cell phone technology. UTRAN (UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network) is a term for referring to Node B and Radio Network Controllers (RNCs) in a UMTS radio access network that may carry many different traffic types from real-time Circuit Switched (CS) to Internet Protocol (IP) based Packet Switched (PS). UTRAN provides connectivity between a UE (User Equipment) and a core network. UTRAN comprises base stations, which may be referred to as Node B devices and/or RNC devices. The RNC devices provide control functionalities for one or more Node B devices. The Node B and the RNC may be the same device, although typical implementations have a separate RNC located in a central office serving multiple Node B devices. The RNC and its corresponding Node Bs may be referred to as the Radio Network Subsystem (RNS). There may be more than one RNS present in a UTRAN.
An example of an emerging telecommunication standard is Long Term Evolution (LTE). The LTE system is described in the Evolved UTRA (EUTRA) and Evolved UTRAN (EUTRAN) series of specifications. LTE provides a set of enhancements to the UMTS mobile standard promulgated by 3GPP. LTE is designed to better support mobile broadband Internet access by improving spectral efficiency, lower costs, improve services, make use of new spectrum, and better integrate with other open standards utilizing OFDMA on the downlink (DL), SC-FDMA on the uplink (UL), and multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) antenna technology.
However, as the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, there exists a need for further improvements in LTE technology. Preferably, these improvements should be applicable to other multi-access technologies and the telecommunication standards that employ these technologies.